Un lobo en mi cama
by Ana Rickman
Summary: CAP.4 como empezó todo entre los dos RL-HP. El chico Gryffindor ya sabe lo que siente por el hombre lobo
1. Default Chapter

UN LOBO EN MI CAMA  
  
Su calor se junta con el mío. Ese cuerpo adulto esta aferrado a mi joven y casi inexperto ser. Lo siento a mí lado, siento su tranquila respiración, su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo, su cabello revuelto entre mis dedos, su olor a hierba mojada. Paso un dedo por sus labios cálidos y lo subo hasta sus ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos dorados que ahora están escondidos detrás de los párpados. Esta cansado, agotado, derrotado. Otra luna llena ha caído sobre su cuerpo que guarda el cansancio de una y otra de las terribles transformaciones que sufre desde su infancia y que seguirá sufriendo hasta el fin de sus días. Ésta noche ha vagado por el bosque pero ahora, ya con el cuerpo que le pertenece, ese cuerpo humano, yace en mi cama dormido, sin pensar en nada. Su dulce rostro, que en estos momentos no expresa ningún sentimiento, horas atrás estaba descompuesto por el horror, el miedo, el sufrimiento de ver como se convertía en un lobo de fuertes mandíbulas, capaces de matar a un ser humano de unos pocos mordiscos. Lo quiero y siempre lo querré. Se que es una locura querer a alguien con licantropía y más siendo tan joven, pero con mis dieciocho años se que amo a esta hombre, lo amo en lo bueno y en lo malo, en los momentos de felicidad y en los momentos crueles, lo amo tal y como es y no me avergüenzo ni me escondo cuando digo "Lo amo, amo al licántropo, a Remus Lupin". Se que ésta sociedad lo juzga por su "defecto" pero, más me juzga a mí por haberme enamorado de él, un hombre adulto sin futuro. ¡Cómo si él no tuviera futuro! ¿Es qué acaso porque sea medio lobo no puede ser feliz, disfrutar de las cosas que le rodean, amar y ser amado? Pues si, tiene todo el derecho del mundo e incluso, más derecho ya que lucha día tras día por hacerse un hueco entra la gente. Puede que fuese eso lo que hizo que me enamorara de él perdidamente. Su valor, su fuerza por seguir adelante con la cabeza bien alta, no se avergüenza de lo que es, le aterroriza, eso si, pero no vergüenza. Sabe perfectamente cual es su pequeño problema pero lo combate ofreciendo a los que le rodean su amistad, su simpatía, su confianza, su cariño, su buen humor, su amor...  
  
Se mueve entre sueños y susurra algo sin sentido. Sonrío débilmente al ver como se acerca más a mí. Incluso de dormido sabe donde estoy y sabe que estoy a su lado, allí con él. Se acerca más y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
¡Dios como le quiero! Huelo su cabello castaño. Su aroma a chocolate y a hierba me inunda los pulmones, me encanta como huele, es su aroma particular. El mechón blanco cae sobre su rostro que sigue inexpresivo.  
  
Estiro las sábanas blancas para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de mi amante, su piel, más bien blanca, contrasta con mi piel morena.  
  
Vuelve a moverse y respira hondo. Abre los ojos con pereza y fija sus pupilas doradas en mi, me mira y sonríe. Levanta el rostro tan querido y me besa. Mi cuerpo se estremece como si fuera el primer beso recibido por ese hombre. Su lengua cálida recorre mis labios y luego mi boca, al fin se separa lo suficiente para poder verme.  
  
Te quiero Remus- le susurro.  
  
Él se posa sobre mi cuerpo y piel contra piel se unen en una sola. Me acaricia, me besa, lame todos mis rincones más íntimos. Me estremezco de nuevo y hundo mis dedos en su pelo suave. Lo beso con pasión y enredo mis piernas con las suyas. Finaliza el beso y vuelve a mirarme con esos ojos que me encantan.  
  
Nunca pensé que te llegaría a querer tanto- una sonrisa- Harry James Potter te amo y te seguiré amando más allá de mi vida, no me dejes nunca.  
  
Y tras esa palabras hacemos el amor uno dando la espalda al otro. Sonrío de nuevo al notar sus respiración en mi nuca y pienso en lo que hubieran dicho mis padres al saber que su mejor amigo se acostaba con su hijo. "Vosotros sois lo más importante en nuestras vidas, Harry... Remus... no importa lo que digan los demás, no os dejéis juzgar, seguid amándoos como lo estáis haciendo ahora, nunca os dejéis de amar"  
  
Esas palabras retumban en mi mente mientras yo, el famoso Harry Potter, doy un profundo gemido al ser amado por mi hombre. 


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Remus me observa mientras me visto, yo noto su mirada sobre mi y no puedo remediar el sonrojo que cubre mis mejillas. Me giro y le sonrió dulcemente, porque es la única forma en que me salen las sonrisas para él, dulces y eternamente sinceras.  
  
¿Quieres comer? Aún tienes hambre después de esto- me dice con la mirada llena de amor y una sonrisita que me derrite. Algo, te preparo cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Bajo a la cocina y con esmero me muevo por ella. Me gusta esta casa porque la elegimos entre Remus y yo cuando hicimos un año de pareja, me siento esperando que el pollo se vaya calentando en el horno muggle y recuerdo eso, nuestro primer año.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Harry ¿qué te parecería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos? ¿Qué?- le dije sorprendido mientras acariciaba su mechón blanco echado a su lado en el sofá. Pues he estado pensando, y bueno... creo que lo nuestro tiene mucho futuro, yo te quiero y he pensado que ya que tengo que cambiar de hogar me gustaría compartirlo contigo.  
  
Me quedé mirándolo sin dar crédito a sus palabras, me ofrecía compartir su vida, en su casa... nuestra casa... decía que me amaba y que lo haría por mucho tiempo, solo supe reaccionar besándolo, y susurrándole:  
  
No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me has hecho en este momento Lunático.  
  
**Fin flash back**  
  
La campana del horno me saca de mis pensamientos y con unas manoplas depósito el manjar en la mesa. A los pocos segundos mi lobo entra en la estancia y sonríe al oler la comida.  
  
Desde arriba he olido el exquisito pollo- dice mientras se sienta. Pero si aún no lo has probado- digo divertido al pensar en su agudo olfato.  
  
Comimos tranquilos, le serví una buena porción a Remus que debía reponer fuerzas tras la transformación y al terminar dejé que los platos se fregasen solos y nos sentamos a ver la televisión, un objeto no mágico que entusiasma al licántropo que aún ahora comentaba que los muggles son muy ingeniosos al conseguir meter a gente diminuta dentro de esa caja. Me abraza poniendo una mano en mi espalda y me acurruco en su pecho, inspiro su aroma, nunca me canso de hacerlo. Miramos una película trágica, de unos enamorados que no pueden continuar con su relación por miedo a lo que dirán. Entre imagen e imagen Remus se queda dormido y lo miro. Cada día que paso a su lado doy gracias al destino por haberme dado esta maravillosa oportunidad de querer a alguien como él. Mi memoria retrocede casi dos años atrás y vuelvo a recordar como empezó todo.  
  
******  
  
Entré en el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por séptima vez después de un largo verano con mis tíos. Junto a mí iban Ron y Hermione que discutían, como siempre, de las nuevas clases que daríamos en nuestro último año en el colegio. Como pasaba el tiempo, al entrar en el Gran Comedor me quedé unos segundos observándolo y luego mire el cielo cuajado de las primeras estrellas, recordé con alegría y algo de nostalgia la primera vez que lo vi, mi estómago se contrajo al ser testigo de tanta majestuosidad junta en una enorme sala rebosante de alumnos.  
  
¿Ocurre algo Harry?- me pregunta Ron al ver que me he quedado quieto mirándolo todo. No, solo miraba el lugar... lo echaré tanto de menos- suspiro yendo hacía mi mesa donde mis compañeros nos reciben con grandes sonrisas. Si- responde Hermione sentándose entre Ron y yo- yo también lo echaré de menos, han sido casi siete años maravillosos llenos de acontecimientos, no todos buenos pero difíciles de olvidar, daría lo que fuera por quedarme aquí toda mi vida.  
  
La comprendo perfectamente porque es lo que yo mismo siento. Los alumnos acaban de tomar sus sitios y en minutos aparece la profesora McGonagall acompañada de los jóvenes alumnos que lo miran todo con la boca abierta. Uno a uno van siendo seleccionados para la casa que será su hogar durante sus años académicos, al terminar el director se pone en pie y todos callamos.  
  
Queridos alumnos un año más se presenta ante nosotros, un año con muchos proyectos que realizar ya que, como todos sabéis y otros fuisteis testigos, el curso pasado Voldemort fue derrotado definitivamente- se oyeron muchos murmullos y alguna mirada hacía mi mientras me obligo a mirar a Dumbledore para no prestar atención a los demás y no volver a recordar esos crueles momentos- fueron muchas las pérdidas que sufrimos, seres queridos se marcharon pero gracias a su valentía para protegernos estamos aquí, gracias a ellos seguimos contemplando cada amanecer con un as de alegría en nuestros jóvenes corazones, antes que nada pido un brindis por todos aquellos que asistieron a la última batalla sabiendo de su peligro, alzad las copas y recordémoslos.  
  
Alzó la copa junto a todos los alumnos y brindamos, mis ojos por unos momentos se enjaguaron a recordar la mayor pérdida que sufrí (aparte de mis padres) pero Hermione me apretó la mano dándome fuerzas. Nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, nos sentamos y dio paso a las reglas generales antes de hacer aparecer el delicioso manjar.  
  
¿Quién creéis que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa?- dijo Ron. No se, Dumbledore no lo ha comentado- dijo Hermione. Mientras no sea otra igual que Umbridge- dije recordando a la horrible profesora de nuestro quinto curso- tal vez vuelve a ser Snape, recordad que el año pasado no lo hizo nada mal. La verdad es que es bueno en esa materia - opinó Hermione. No deis ideas chicos- se quejó Ron- ya me basta tenerlo en Pociones como encima otro año como profesor en Defensa, no, definitivamente no.  
  
Sonreímos ante eso, es bien sabido que Snape nunca le ha agradado lo más mínimo a mi amigo pelirrojo aún haberlo visto combatir en nuestro bando y salvando a más de uno, a mi no es que me parezca la mejor persona del mundo pero he llegado a tenerle un inmenso respeto. Mientras comíamos Filch, el conserje, se acercó al director y le susurró algo en el oído, éste asintió feliz y pidió silencio mientras volvía a levantarse.  
  
Estoy seguro que más de uno se ha preguntado por el profesor de Defensa, el año pasado fue muy gratificante tener como maestro de la materia al profesor Snape- lo miro- pero este año ha cedido gustosamente el puesto a un viejo amigo que tuvimos el placer de compartir su compañía años atrás, a todos ustedes les anuncio la incorporación para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del profesor Remus Lupin.  
  
Las puertas del Comedor se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre no muy mayor de cabello claro veteado de gris con un mechón blanco cayendo sobre su rostro sonriente, andaba con algo de vergüenza hacía la mesa de profesores bajo la atenta mirada de todos, le dio la mano al director que seguía con su enorme sonrisa, y se giró a nosotros.  
  
Me alegro volver a mi hogar junto a vosotros- dijo simplemente.  
  
El alumnado estalló en aplausos, exceptuando a alguno de primero que no había oído hablar del hombre nunca a ser nuevo. La bienvenida duró unos minutos e incluso más de uno, como yo mismo junto al resto de Gryffindor, nos levantamos de nuestro asiento para ofrecerle mejor el saludo. Al terminar nos sentamos mirando la cara del hombre algo sonrojado pero claramente alegre.  
  
Ha vuelto Remus, ha vuelto Remus- canturreaba Ron obviamente contento pero también aliviado al saber que no volvería a aguantar a Snape fuera de las mazmorras. No creí que volvería a tener clase con él- dijo Hermione- hacía casi un año que no tenía noticias de Lunático, es estupendo, ¿tu lo sabías Harry? No- dije sin apartar mi mirada del hombre.  
  
Desde mi quinto curso no lo había vuelto a ver después de la muerte de Sirius, me había escrito, eso si, me había apoyado sobre papel, siempre me decía las ganas que tenía de volver a verme pero que su trabajo en la Orden se lo tenía muy difícil, pero no lo había visto. Recuerdo que estuvo a mi lado como nadie en la primera semana de la gran pérdida, lloramos juntos porque no escondía sus sentimientos como yo tampoco lo hacía y recuerdo que sonreímos por primera vez juntos, me sentí muy a gusto con él hablando infinitas horas de lo mucho que añoraba al animago. Ahora había vuelto, a Hogwarts, junto a mi ¡durante nueve meses!  
  
Mi corazón había dado una sacudida al verlo entrar por las inmensas puertas, me extrañé un poco pero lo atribuí a la emoción de volver a verlo, me sentía tan contento, ¿por qué exactamente me invadía esa alegría? no lo sabía. Entonces el hombre, que había estado hablando con Dumbledore y con Snape dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa de los leones y buscó a alguien hasta encontrarlo. Me buscaba a mi. Clavó sus ojos en los míos y, aún a la distancia, vi en sus doradas pupilas cariño mientras me sonreía, le devolví el gesto y con el corazón lleno de una energía inexplicable me acabé todo resto de comida de mi plato y solo deseé salir de allí para lanzarme a los brazos del adulto.  
  
Ron y Hermione, con sus funciones de prefectos, dirigieron a los de primero hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, yo me dirigí al despacho del profesor de Defensa. No tuve que esperar mucho, a los cinco minutos vi su figura delgada doblar la esquina y acercarse a mi. Sus túnicas eran algo más nuevas que cuatro años atrás pero seguía tan sencillo como siempre, como me gustaba que fuera. Al estar en frente mía me miro serio hasta que, con otra inmensa sonrisa, me abrió los brazos.  
  
Casi corrí entre ellos, lo apreté contra mí (con la suficiente fuerza para no dañarlo pero demostrarle el cariño que le tenía) y él me apretó contra su cuerpo, tras unos minutos me separó un poco y me miro de arriba abajo.  
  
Caray Harry, casi eres tan alto como yo, has crecido mucho en estos meses. Si- y volví a abrazarle y susurré- ¿dónde has estado Remus?, te he echado tanto de menos. Y yo a ti, no sabes cuando me has faltado Harry, no sabes cuanto he sufrido al no poderte ver ni una sola vez, pero olvidemos esto, ¿quieres?, ahora estoy aquí y no pienso irme ni que me arrastren, por favor entra en el despacho, quiero saber como estas.  
  
Abrió la puerta con un hechizo y entramos. Todo estaba vació, aún no lo había decorado con sus animales fascinantes, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y hizo aparecer dos tazas de chocolate.  
  
¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? Bien- dije dando un sorbo al chocolate que no estaba ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío. ¿Has vuelto a tener...los sueños sobre...?  
  
Yo sabía a que se refería exactamente pero no quería hablar de eso ahora que me sentía tan a gusto, solo asentí sin mirarlo y lo entendió, posó una mano sobre mi hombro unos segundos y luego la apartó cambiando de tema. Hablamos de las clases pasadas, de las que daría ese curso, de mi verano en Privet Drive (que por cierto fue un infierno como siempre) y de mi nuevo puesto de capitán en quidditch.  
  
Es fantástico Harry, no sabes lo contento que estaría tu padre, él siempre hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaría al tener un hijo buscador como él y más capitán, nada más nacer tu ya dijo que llegarías a serlo, no veas lo pesado que se ponía cada vez que hablaba de eso y te sostenía en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa. Si, supongo que le gustaría verme... bueno ¿y tu qué?, no he recibido carta tuya en dos semanas mínimo. Espero que me perdones pero he estado tan ocupado resolviendo unos asuntos, y luego Dumbledore me dijo que me quería de nuevo en el castillo, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Te perdono pero porque me he alegrado mucho verte de nuevo- le sonreí y mire el reloj- es hora de que me vaya o Hermione pondrá el grito en el cielo, se toma muy en serio su puesto de prefecta. Hablando de eso, Dumbledore me ha dicho que rechazaste ser prefecto, ¿por qué? Bueno, supongo que no me gusta tanta responsabilidad, ya sabes como soy, me gustan demasiado mis caminatas por las noches bajo la capa- me levanté y me fui hacía la puerta seguido por el licántropo- ya nos veremos mañana. Por supuesto- me volvió a abrazar y me fui.  
  
Llegué al dormitorio donde Ron me habló durante un rato en lo magnífico de la vuelta del hombre lobo y que ese año sacaría matrícula de honor en su asignatura. Ya cada uno en su cama rodeados por los doseles, respiré hondo y, pensé en Remus. Era extremadamente tranquilizador saber que estaba allí, algunos pisos más abajo pero cerca de mí, lo había echado tanto de menos. Me di la vuelta, bostecé y me quedé profundamente dormido.  
  
NOTAS- no pretendía seguirlo pero ante vuestras exigencias y la falta de fics d esta pareja pues intentaré continuarla lo mejor que sepa, ya m daréis vuestra opinión, dejad rewies para q m den fuerzas para seguir ^-^  
  
Cris: muchas gracias por tu mensaje y tu apoyo, espero q s cumpla lo que dices d q llegaré lejos, besos.  
  
Kat basted: ya ves q he continuado, no te preocupes lo pondré todo, a mi también m gusta la pareja harry/ personaje masculino.  
  
Moony Girl2: yo también encuentro a remus muy lindo en el papel de pedofilo, m gusta esta pareja.  
  
Pichurri: ya no me tendrás q matar porq lo he seguido jejeje. Tranquila q me pondré las pilas, ya tengo el segundo capítulo empezado, besos.  
  
Gracias a todos aquellos q lo han leído, pero m gustaría q m dejarais más mensajes 


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Las primeras clases del día pasaron con lentitud, Ron y yo casi nos da un colapso al oír por boca de los profesores todo los que nos tocaría estudiar para sacar los EXTASIS y más para el carne que nos ofrecería la posibilidad de aparecernos , Hermione estaba emocionadísima, algo normal en ella cuando oía las palabras "libros y estudios" junto con el adjetivo mucho. Era agobiadora.  
  
Pero lo mejor llegó a la tarde, la última clase del día. Casi corriendo seguido por mis dos amigos llegué al aula de Defensa y al entrar vi a Remus sentado sobre su mesa saludando a los alumnos que iban llegando. Casi me comí (literalmente dicho) a Neville al pasar por su lado como un bólido al sentarme en primera fila, justo delante del licántropo que nos saludó. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a cada lado y me miraron un poco sorprendidos por la carrera realizada del quinto piso hasta el tercero, los mire y me sonrojé un poco.  
  
¿Qué? Chaval creo que serías buen corredor para las olimpiadas- dijo el pelirrojo con tono gracioso.  
  
Bufé y la clase empezó. Remus nos indicó un poco como serían las clases, que estudiaríamos con más detenimiento para los EXTASIS y que, para los que sacarán mejor notas. les ayudaría a convertirse en animagos. Todos empezamos a murmurar excitados y más de uno se propuso estudiar como nunca ese año.  
  
Cuando consigáis ser animagos deberéis registraros, como bien sabéis, el ministerio no le gustaría encontraros siendo... ilegales, podríais llegar a ir a Azkaban una temporadita.  
  
Sin poder remediarlo me entró un escalofrío al pensar en la cárcel mágica y bajé la mirada para que Remus, si me miraba por casualidad, no se diera cuenta de mi turbación y es que, hacía un año, yo era animago no registrado. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera mis dos mejores amigos, todo había sido cosecha mía, pensé que si me convertía en algún animal podría sentir lo que sintieron mi padre y Sirius al convertirse ellos en animagos antes de la edad. Tras muchas pruebas, estudio (porque eso no era coser y cantar) y peligro me transformé en un ciervo de ojos verdes, pelaje oscuro y en la frente, como una mancha de diferente color que el pelaje, un relámpago. Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo y deseé que Sirius estuviera allí para que me dijera que ya era todo un merodeador como él en sus tiempos de estudiante pero no, no estaba y me tuve que resignar a ser eso, un ciervo parecido al que antaño fue mi padre.  
  
Harry ¿te ocurre algo?- me preguntó una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, alcé la vista y me topé con dos ojos dorados- te veo distraído. Lo- lo lamento- tartamudeé y empecé el trabajo que estaba escrito en la pizarra.  
  
A la dos horas sonó la campana y nos dispusimos a marcharnos cuando Remus me pidió que me quedara. Esperamos a que todos se fueran y me habló.  
  
¿Te ocurre algo Harry?, te veo como distraído, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo, lo que sea. No me ocurre nada solo que... estoy algo cansado, ya sabes, hoy es el primer día de clase y ya nos han mandado muchos deberes. Si, recuerdo mi primer día en séptimo, fue un desastre porque...bueno coincidió con luna llena, solo con decirte eso te haces una idea- asentí- ¿qué te ha parecido la clase? Muy buena, no sabía el poder que podían llegar a tener los Nerlums. Pues para la próxima clase traeré uno- dijo con alegría- Dumbledore me ha conseguido uno, no se como pero lo ha conseguido, es una magnífica persona. Si- dije- creo que es momento de que me vaya si quiero comer algo antes de empezar con los deberes. Si necesitas ayuda avisa, ¿de acuerdo?, hasta luego. Hasta luego.  
  
Y me dirigí directamente al Gran Comedor donde Ron me había guardado un sitio a su lado, cenamos con la conversación de Hermione sobre las magníficas clases y nos fuimos a la sala común a ahogarnos entre pergaminos y tinta.  
  
Así pasó el primer mes. Casi no noté el tiempo correr porque me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando, ¿cómo pueden poner tantos trabajos los profesores?, a parte de cansarnos a nosotros luego ellos tenían que corregirlos, es que ¿no tenían consideración?  
  
El viernes a la tarde no aguanté más y salí a los terrenos para caminar un rato, el tiempo se estaba empezando a poner más fresco pero agradecí sentir la brisa en mi rostro. Caminé un rato por al lado del lago y me senté en un viejo tronco inclinado. Se estaba verdaderamente bien allí, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero empezó a ser de noche, levanté al vista al cielo algo ennegrecido y deslumbre la figura de la luna. Era llena.  
  
pensé con nostalgia.  
  
Seguí mirando el cielo hasta encontrarla. Allí, empezando a brillar, estaba la estrella cuya nombre se le había proporcionado a mi padrino. Sirius asomaba ya ante un cielo bastante negro. Debía volver al castillo antes de la hora de queda. Me dirigí allí y empecé a subir las escaleras que llevan al séptimo piso pero en el tercero me quedé parado mirando el pasillo de mi izquierda. A una de las puertas del final se encontraba el dormitorio de Remus que debía estar esperando su transformación, mire por una ventana el cielo y volví a distinguir la estrella Sirius, entonces un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.  
  
  
  
Me dirigí a la segunda puerta del final y mire el pasillo desierto, no había nadie, respiré hondo y llamé a la puerta. Dentro se oyó pasos y ante mi apareció Remus muy pálido, con ojeras y con cara de cansado, pero me miraba extrañado por la visita.  
  
¿Ocurre algo Harry? No, solo... solo quería saber como estabas- dije algo avergonzado por no pensar en lo que le diría.  
  
Remus sonrió débilmente y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, entré por primera vez en su dormitorio y me quedé observando. Me encontraba en una sala de estar amueblada con estanterías, una mesa con algunas sillas, un sofá con dos sillones y alguna que otra pecera con bichejos. Había dos puertas, la habitación y el baño, sin duda.  
  
Toma asiento pero te rogaría que en diez minutos te marcharas, no es que te eche pero... Lo entiendo- dije adivinando lo que pasaría en pocos minutos- ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿has tomado la poción?- me senté en el sofá de color claro. Si la he tomado y lo de mi estado... estoy cansado y algo malhumorado pero es normal.  
  
Nos quedamos callados y fui notando como Remus se ponía con peor cara, desde luego convertirte en un lobo no debía ser nada cómodo. Estuve apunto de levantarme e irme pero me arme de valor y a lo que había venido a decirle se lo dije.  
  
Quiero quedarme esta noche contigo en tu transformación.  
  
Remus se me quedó mirando sin pestañear, seguramente asimilando lo que había oído, se pasó una mano por el cabello veteado de gris y volvió a mirarme.  
  
Perdón pero ¿podrías repetir lo qué acabas de decir? Que quiero pasar esta noche contigo, quiero hacerte compañía durante tu estado de lobo. Pero Harry tu sabes que no puedes, es muy peligroso aún tomando la poción matalobos, no quiero hacerte daño. No lo harás- lo mire fijamente- Sirius, en una ocasión, me comentó que sufrías mucho estas noches y que, al ser ellos animagos y hacerte compañía, no lo pasabas tan mal, incluso te tranquilizaba la compañía. Pero Harry, no lo comprendes, no puedes quedarte, es verdad que me sentía mejor con la compañía de los demás pero... las cosas son distintas, no puedes estar aquí con tu cuerpo humano, no me perdonaría nunca si te hiciera algo. Remus, tu has hecho muchísimas cosas por mi y nunca te lo he agradecido- el adulto fue ha hablar pero me levanté y le dije- ha llegado la hora que te devuelva algún favor.  
  
Me quedé mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos dorados algo dilatados y noté como mi cuerpo iba cambiando. Primero se me fue llenando de pelo, me fui agachando hasta quedar de cuatro patas, me crecieron dos cuernos y pezuñas, mi barbilla se fue alargando y moví mi cornamenta. Ya era todo un ciervo.  
  
Dios mío- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Remus.  
  
De repente su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro empezó a hacer una mueca de dolor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y el pelo castaño fue creciendo por su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas del sofá al suelo y apoyó las manos en éste. Sus uñas se agrandaron a fuertes garras, sus hombros se ensancharon convirtiéndose en un lomo fuerte y peludo, su rostro, lleno de pelo, fue cambiando en un morro algo alargado donde salían unos feroces colmillos y el grito contenido se convirtió en un aullido dirigido a la ventana donde reflejaba la luna. Cayó exhausto recuperando la respiración. Me acerqué con cautela y con el morro lo empujé un poco, se movió y levantó la vista hasta mí, gruñó unos segundos antes de lamerme y dejar caer de nuevo su cara entre sus patas. Me coloqué a su lado y me tumbé muy junto a él, para hacerle compañía, en seguida acercó su rostro lobezno a mí y lo reposó sobre mi lomo quedándose profundamente dormido. Lo mire y aún siendo un ciervo, no pude dejar de sentir ternura ante ese gesto, buscaba mi compañía y se había quedado dormido pegado a mi, apoyé mi cara junto a la suya y también me quedé dormido, respirando un dulce aroma a chocolate y hierva que desprendía el lobo que descansaba tranquilamente. 


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomar por detrás de las montañas que rodeaban al castillo, uno de ellos se adentro con valentía por una ventana del tercer piso proyectando su suave claridad sobre mi figura y fui despertándome. Abrí los ojos con pereza, aún era temprano para mi pero ese maldito rayito de sol me estaba molestando, me fui a mover cuando me percaté donde estaba y con quien. Una "sonrisa" surgió en mi hocico peludo. Yo, aún convertido en ciervo, observé a Remus con su cuerpo humano descansando en mi lomo, tal y como quedamos ayer noche. La toga parecía quedarle algo más grande y tenía profundas ojeras pero lo peor ya había pasado.  
  
[-Esto quedaría bien en un cuadro] pensé mientras, con lentitud, me iba transformando de nuevo en chico. Era algo casi imposible pero bello, para alguien que no supiera la verdad, ver a un humano descansar sobre un magnífico ejemplar de ciervo. Me giré quedando boca arriba y pasé un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y otro por la espalda de Remus que no se había inmutado de mi cambio, estaba demasiado cansado, mientras su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho. Bostecé y comprobando que eran solo las cinco de la mañana cerré los ojos y me volví a dormir.  
  
****  
  
Con suaves movimientos, más bien por carencia de fuerzas, Remus se fue despertando quedando un momento alumbrado por el sol, después, notando que no descansaba sobre el suelo sino en algo blando y que se movía a un ritmo acompasado miro hacía arriba. Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, abrazándolo.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios al ver como el chico se había quedado toda la noche junto a él, tal y como le había prometido, recostó su cara sobre su mano y se quedó contemplándolo. De verdad se parecía a James pero tenía rasgos de Lily, así dormido se veía inmensamente inocente con su cabello extremadamente revuelto. Le apartó unos mechones de la cara y suspiró al darse cuenta que esa noche había sido maravillosa porque no había tenido ninguna horrible pesadilla, ni tentaciones de vagar por el bosque prohibido en busca de alguna presa, ni de querer acabar con eso para siempre, no, todo había sido como en los tiempos de los merodeadores, se sentía acompañado y no solo en su terrible transformación. Harry había estado allí apoyándolo y aguantando toda la noche. Le estaba agradecido, inmensamente agradecido.  
  
- Harry... Harry despierta, debes ir a tu sala común- le susurró mientras lo zarandeaba un poco. - Mmmm- balbuceó el chico mientras abría sus ojos- buenos díííaaasss- dijo mientras bostezaba y se incorporaba. - ¿Cómo has dormido?- le preguntó el adulto levantándose para dejarse caer en un sillón, estaba muy cansado. - Bien, ¿y tú?, tienes mal aspecto. - Bueno no puedes esperar nada mejor en una noche de luna llena pero he dormido perfectamente- se quedaron mirando hasta que volvió ha hablar- Harry ¿por qué no me habías dicho que eras animago? - No quería que nadie lo supiera- se colocó bien las gafas y lo miro- hace un año que tengo este poder y... no estoy registrado. - Harry... - No me regañes por favor yo... quería seguir los pasos de mi padre y de Sirius, si no estoy registrado podré ser de ayuda en un futuro para tener información. - No te iba a regañar te iba a dar las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi- el chico le sonrió con timidez- no sabes lo que ha significado para mi tenerte a mi lado esta noche, sentirte cerca me ha complacido más que nada en este mundo, gracias Harry, muchas gracias.  
  
Harry se acercó y lo abrazó con ternura mientras le susurraba que siempre estaría allí, que ahora en adelante, en cada luna llena, él estaría a su lado. Le aconsejó que comiera algo y se fue a Gryffindor para poderse duchar antes de desayunar.  
  
Remus se quedó sentado y por unos momentos miro el lugar donde habían dormido los dos. De verdad esa noche había sido muy especial.  
  
**** Esos días los pasé como en un sueño, el lunes me distraía en cada clase como nunca antes lo había echo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la noche, había estado tan a gusto junto ha Remus, incluso siendo los dos animales, por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius no había soñado con nada desagradable, solo descansé y disfruté del calor del otro.  
  
- ¿Harry estas bien?- le preguntó Ron despertándolo de su ensimismamiento- desde el sábado te veo distraído, no has escuchado nada en clase, estas... en otro mundo. - Lo siento- me disculpé y para mi asombro me vi que estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor del Comedor. - Por cierto ¿dónde dormiste el viernes ?- preguntó el pelirrojo casi en susurro pero Hermione lo oyó. - ¿No has dormido en tu habitación?, Harry, no debes rondar por el castillo ha altas horas de la noche, algún profesor puede encontrarte. - Estaba con uno de ellos- confesó, sus dos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, había llegado la hora de ser sinceros con ellos- vamos a fuera, debo hablar con vosotros.  
  
Y casi arrastrado por los dos, salí al frescor de los jardines y nos dirigimos al lado del lago, ha esa hora no había nadie allí. Cada uno se puso delante de mi visión y esperaron la confesión.  
  
- He estado acompañando a Remus en su transformación. - ¡Oh Harry! Eso es muy peligroso, podría haberte mordido o Dios sabe que- dijo Hermione con una mano en la boca. - No porque es totalmente inofensivo con otros animales. - Pero tu no eres un animal Harry- comentó Ron- a veces eres muy burro pero... eso es la edad, supongo. - Es que... veréis, hay algo que no os he dicho- me pasé una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo. - Eres animago.  
  
Yo y Ron dirigimos nuestra mirada hacía Hermione que había hablado con total seguridad, mi amigo pelirrojo me miro igual que la joven, esperaban respuesta. Al final asentí. Les conté todo sobre mi poder de animago y lo ocurrido dos noches atrás (saltándome el asunto de haber disfrutado el dormir con Remus). Estaban flipando por todo, no creían que yo hubiera conseguido hacerlo sin que ellos se enterasen, pero así era. Lo comprendieron y fueron más comprensivos de lo que creí. A los quince minutos Ron se despidió de nosotros para ir a un castigo con Filch que lo había pillado ayer a la tarde tirando bombas fétidas a los pasillos de las mazmorras, me quedé yo y Hermione que paseamos hasta un rincón algo escondido de todos donde nos juntábamos muchas veces para respirar paz y tranquilidad, nos sentamos en la hierba y comentamos un poco de todo.  
  
- Hermione ¿puedo hacerte una confesión?, necesito tu opinión, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera Ron. - Por supuesto Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. - Gracias- arranque unas briznas de hierva y pensé en lo que diría- verás... he ido notando que... hay una persona que me importa cada día más, me preocupo de esa persona como no lo he echo por nadie, bueno a parte de vosotros, disfruto su compañía y cuando me falta, me siento... triste, solo, con ganas de pasar cada minuto de mi vida a su lado, no se como explicarlo pero ese alguien no se marcha de mi cabeza, y es lo que quiero, ¿qué crees que me pasa? - Que estas enamorado- soltó Hermione - ¿Q-qué?- tartamudeé. - Es algo lógico Harry, a todos nos pasa- me miro con cariño- las personas nacemos para querer a otras, no es que sepa mucho de la otra persona pero por lo que me dices es muy importante para ti, la quieres y mucho. - Ah- no sabía que decir. - Y, ¿podría saber quién es la afortunada? - Más bien, afortunado- respiré hondo- es Remus. 


End file.
